ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 006
"The Great and Powerful Trixie" is the sixth episode/chapter of the series. A powerful duelist named Trixie has been dueling and never lost. She tried to challenge Twilight, but she didn't accept. So Trixie resorted to tricking her. At the end of the duel, Twilight gets a surprise when she draws. You will see. Wiill Twilight win? Will Trixie prove to be the great and powerful? Featured Duel: Twilight Sparkle vs. Trixie Turn 1: Trixie Trixie draws. She then Normal Summons "Performage Tightrope Wheeler" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. She then Sets three cards. Turn 2: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Flame Burst Magician" (1300/600) in Attack Position. Since "Flame Burst Magician" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Trixie (Trixie 4000 → 3200). She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Flame Burst Magician" by 1000 ("Flame Burst Magician": 1300 → 2300/600). "Flame Burst Magician" attacks "Performage Tightrope Wheeler", but Trixie activates the effect of the "Performage Mirror Juggler" in her hand, discarding it to negate the attack and inflict 500 damage to Twilight (Twilight 4000 → 3500). She then Sets a card. On Twilight's End Phase, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" expires ("Flame Burst Magician": 2300 → 1300/600). Turn 3: Trixie Trixie draws. She then Normal Summons "Performage Flame Baton" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. "Performage Tightrope Wheeler" attacks and destroys "Flame Burst Magician" (Twilight 3500 → 3000). "Performage Flame Baton" attacks Twilight directly, but Twilight activates her face-down "Spirit Shackle" to banish "Flame Burst Magician" from her Graveyard and negate the attack. Turn 4: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Defender, the Magical Knight" (1600/2000) in Defense Position. Since "Defender, the Magical Knight" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, placing a Spell Counter on itself. Turn 5: Trixie Trixie draws. She then activates "Dark Seal" to Tribute "Tightrope Wheeler" and "Flame Baton" in order to Ritual Summon "Dark Seal Magician" (2800/1000) in Attack Position. She then equips "Dark Seal Magician" with "Battle Runes". Now at the cost of summoning monsters each turn, "Dark Seal Magician" can attack all monsters Twilight controls. She then activates her face-down "Anti-Spell Fragrance". Now Twilight must set her Spell Cards before activating them. She then activates her face-down "Dimensional Graveyard". From now on, all monsters sent to the Graveyard will be removed from play instead. "Dark Seal Magician" attacks "Defender", but Twilight removes a Spell Counter from "Defender" to negate its destruction. "Dark Seal Magician" attacks and destroys "Defender". Turn 6: Twilight Twilight draws. Twilight's hand contains two unknown "Spellbook" Spell Cards, "Magician's Valkyria", "Shadow Charmer" and "Mighty Mage". She then Normal Summons "Mighty Mage" (400/600) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 7: Trixie Trixie draws. She then activates the effect of "Dark Seal Magician" to destroy all Spells and Traps Twilight controls and inflict 300 damage to Twilight for each one destroyed. Two were destroyed (Twilight 3000 → 2400). "Dark Seal Magician" attacks and destroys "Mighty Mage". Since "Mighty Mage" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Twilight to add one "Spellbook" Spell Card from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Doom Draw" to pick one card in Twilight's hand and guess what card type it is. If she guessed right, then the picked card will be shuffled into Twilight's Deck and Twilight can draw a card. She picks the card Twilight just added to her hand and guessed Spell. She is right, so the picked card is returned to Twilight's Deck and Twilight draws a card.She then Sets two cards. Turn 8: Twilight Trixie activates her face-down "Time Draw" to force Twilight to skip her Draw Phase and allow Twilight to draw two cards next Draw Phase. She then Normal Summons "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Trixie activates her face-down "Compulsory Evacuation Device" to return "Magician's Valkyria" to her hand. Turn 9: Trixie Trixie draws. Twilight activates her face-down "Mystic Curse" to destroy "Anti-Spell Fragrance", inflict 1000 damage to Trixie (Trixie 3200 → 2200) and increase her Life Points by 500 (Twilight 2400 → 2900). "Dark Seal Magician" attacks Twilight directly (Twilight 2900 → 100). Turn 10: Twilight Due to the effect of "Time Draw", Twilight draws two cards (Which are shockingly "Magna Caster Solaris" and "Magna Caster Lunara"). Twilight activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Right 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) and "Shadow Charmer" (1200/700) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 4 "Magician's Valkyria" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Shadow Charmer" to Synchro Summon "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100/2800) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer" to add "Spellbook of Fate" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Fate" to banish "Spellbook of Power" and the two other "Spellbook" from her Graveyard and banish "Dark Seal Magician". Due to the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer", it gains 100 ATK for every "Spellbook" Spell Card in her Graveyard ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2100 → 2200/2800). "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks Trixie directly (Trixie 2200 → 0). Trivia *The reason why "Magna Caster Solaris" and "Magna Caster Lunara" were in Twilight's Deck is because Flash snuck them in there.